Elemental Journey
by Icyangel12
Summary: One day I'm on earth just a normal girl then the next I'm a portal mast in skylands! Follow Icy, Rose, Camron and Luke as they set out to rebuild the core of light!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I have desided to make a skylanders fic! About the four new portal masters Rose, Icera or Icy(Ez-er-a) Camron and Luke! Here are short Bio's on them:**

**Rose: A young girl (16) who loves to be in nature she's tough as the earth she plants her gardens in. She normally has light blonde hair and green eyes she has two strange birth marks on her upper arms: One three leaves, the other a mountain. She is best friends with Icy.**

**Icy: A young girl (16) who loves water she can be found at the beach year round but she can also be found tinkering on anything mechanical she finds. She normally has black hair and deep sea blue eyes. Like Rose she has two birthmarks on her upper arms a water droplette and a gear. She is best friends with Rose.**

**Camron: A young boy (16 1\2) who is can always be found either staring up at the clouds and feeling a cool breeze blow by or reading tales of magic and mystery. He normally has brown hair and silvery blue eyes. He has two strange birth marks on his upper arms a swirl and a star.**

**Luke: A young boy (16 1\2) who loves to sit by a bonfire or read storys of the undead (Except for zombies). He normaly has redish orange hair and brown eyes. He has two birth marks on his upper arms a flame and a skull.**

**Okay Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's! **

**Now on to the story!**

_**Portal Masters**_

Icera or Icy was sitting in her room one day. Her room was small painted light blue it was littered with shells and small mechanical parts. Now she was tinkering with her old cell phone just to calm her nerves.

She had been having strange dreams about a man with white hair and a beard who controled creatures of all kinds. Icy had told her friend Rose and she had said that she was having the same problem. The girls had desided to take a camping trip in the forest behind Icy's home. It was large and had a river running through it.

You see both Icy and Rose live alone they were orphans when the were younger and now they lived only a few yards away from each other in small summer houses near the forest. Now Icy was just waiting for her friend to arrive. As her screwdriver turned a small screw a lock of her black hair fell into her face she pushed it away gently.

A knock arrived at the door to Icy's room "Come in," She said softly putting away her tools.

"Hey Icy whats going on?" A female voice asked looking up Icy saw Rose in flip-flops, shorts and a tank top with a hiking backpack over her left shoulder, much like what Icy was wearing that day.

"Nothing did you bring your stuff for the camping trip?" Icy asked.

Rose smiled and said "Yes did you pack or were you tinkering again?" Icy smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"Knew I was forgetting something... So what are you bringing?" Icy said as she pulled out a large hiking backpack.

"You know things," Rose put up a finger for each thing she said "my tools which I never leave home with out, boots, water bottle, smimsuit, trail mix, and a blanket a few other things. So little miss forgetful what are you bringing on this trip?" Rose asked flopping down on the bed.

"Well my tinkering tools, water bottle, blanket, boots, swimsuit, lantern, and before you ask I am bringing a ton of s'mores supplies and snacks," Icy said louding up her pack before heading to the kitchen down the hall and placing the said junk food items in her back pack.

"Okay then lets get a move on then!" Rose said as they headed out the door.

On that very day Camron a young man sat in a field with his friend Luke as they chated about the crazy things that they had been dreaming about.

"I don't get it man I dream of a man I don't know and creatures that I don't know and you are having the same dream. Something tells me that this isn't normal," Luke said.

"Yeah but I guess that what we get when we read about magic and the undead?" Camron said with a laugh.

"Guess so hey you know those two girls that we were friends back in our orphan days? I wonder how there doing now?" Luke asked remembering there friends from years ago.

"Yeah I wonder too. I was really close to the blue eyed girl," Camron said.

"Hey why don't we climb up the mountain and see the lava caves later today to get are minds off of the crazy junk going on?" Luke asked standing up and brushing the grass of his pants.

"Yeah sure," Camron said doing the same.

Little did the four know that they would have a great adventure in front of them.

In a far away place called skylands a portal master named Eon looked into his portal looking at the four when a creature came up to him it was a dragon covered in metal parts and such he is Drobot.

"Master Eon? Who are they?" He asked in a deep booming voice.

"Friends my skylander they will be arriving soon... See this girl?" Eon asked pointing to were Icy was walking through the forest.

"Yes what does she have to do with anything?" Drobot asked staring at the four people through the portal.

"She is the holder of the Tech and Water Elements. She is portal master like myself along with the other three. The other girl is the holder of the Life and Earth Elements. This boy," Eon pointed to Camron "Is the holder of the Air and Magic Elements. The secound boy is the holder of the Fire and Undead Elements"

"Does that mean that this girl is the leader of all the tech skylanders?" Drobot asked all though he did have a strong feeling that he himself would like her the others wouldn't be so pleased that there leader was a girl.

"No only dragon skylanders have a personal connection to them the others are free to pleage themselves to any of these four. Now shouldn't you be on your way to patrol?" Eon asked with a smile.

"Yes master Eon," Drobot said running off to partol. That was when Choas attacked and the core of light distroyed but four new portal masters were going to arrive they had to. Skylands needed them.

**R&R plez!**


	2. Skylands

**Our heros the new portal masters arrive in skylands yay! Now heres a thing when i gave you the bios I said normally look remember that. Okay now on with the...Our heros the new portal masters arrive in skylands yay! Now heres a thing when i gave you the bios I said normally look remember that. Okay now on with the...**

***BOOOOM!***

**... Story... Okay! Who gave Boomer his explosives back?! Again!? I have to go read the story plz? While I go and take Boomer's dynomite **_**again**_

**Alright who gave him it back this time?! This is the third time today!**

_Skylands and the First Dragons _

_"Hurry up Camron we don't have all day!" Luke yelled from his point on the mountain side._

_ "Well Luke I am not as fast as you when it comes to climbing mountains so deal with it and go up a head of me," Camron said as he gained a foot hold. _

_ "Alright meet you outside the caves!" Luke said walking into a small opening. After going a short ways he was meet with a cave full of motlen rock Luke loved this sight. All was calm until he heard a soft sound almost like singing with out a voice it was almost as if the flames were speaking to him._

_ Luke followed the enchanting sound until he saw a small rock a few inches from the lava on the rock as a pendant that glowed a bright red it was shaped like his flame birth mark tied to a black chain. _

_ Luke reached for the pendant slowly..._

_Mean while _

_ Camron climbed the rocky cliffs getting used to the cool breeze that blew by. Then Camron heard a soft lullaby as soft as a whisper in the wind. Camron climbed the mountain as saw a light blue pendant sitting on a cloud of all things. Itwas covered in a mist like light it was shaped like his air birth mark tied to a violet chain. _

_ Camron sat on the edge of the cliff slowly reaching out for the pendant..._

"Icy? Icy? DUDE WAKE THE CHIZ UP!" Rose yelled at her friend how snapped out of her dream. She looked up to see the sky was black and their once roaring fire had now became slowly dieing embers.

"Hm? Sorry did I wake you?" Icy yawned rubbing her eyes.

"You were breathing like supper fast and twitching like you had ants crawling all over you I thought you were having a nightmare," Rose looking around then her ears picked up a tiny sound. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Icy asked throwing her blanket off. She then heard a sound too but diffrent than the one Rose heard. "I'm gonna go check it out," Icy said walking twords the sound it was soft like the voice of a babbling brook or the hush whisper of a mountain stream. Rose's sound was as if the whole forest was speaking to her.

"Icy wait... Icy!" Rose said in a harsh whisper. It was to late Icy had already headed for the sound Rose followed her but soon branched off to follow her own sound. Running throught the thick tree's and brush Rose came to a pendent. It was shaped like her leaf birth mark glowing a soft forest green, sitting in a tangle of roots at the bottom of a giant tree, tied to a deep brown chain. Rose slowly reached for the pendant...

_Mean while_

Icy walked throught the forest slowly listening to sound she came to large river and saw a deep blue pendant shaped like her water mark tied to a bronze chain. Sitting on the edge of the river Icy slowly reached for the pendant the glow became brighter as she got closer. Icy's hands had just grabbed the chain when suddenly with a scream Icy was swept into a portal the fall seemed to last a life-time Icy all to suddenly hit the ground with a large ker-thud.

Looking up Icy found herself on the edge of a small river a tresure chest sitting next to her looking across the river she saw little lime-green monsters with beady eyes and huge teeth looking at her. Icy gulped at them looking down at herself her clothes burnt and torn. looking into the river Icy gave a scream looking at her was a girl with deep ocean blue hair with copper streaks on the bangs and locks of hair near her face but she had deep blue eyes. The girl in the river was her.

Looking around again Icy saw that she was sitting on shattered pieces of an island and a giant tornado was devistating a building to her left she saw a girl with green hair with brown coloring like her own.

"Rose?" She asked the girl across from her.

The girl nodded "Icy?" She asked. Icy nodded to her before grabbing her friend that was when the creatures found a way to cross the river. Icy and Rose backed away slowly when there was two loud roars looking up Icy saw a dragon covered in a metal suit it shot lasers at the creatures. On the ground next to it was a dragon who looked to be half plant shoting seed like fireballs at the little creatures turning them into small dots which the dragons absorbed somehow.

"Umm are they going to try to eat us too?" Rose asked.

"No I don't thinks so," Icy said as she walked up to the robo-dragon whom of which bowed slightly and spoke.

"Hello Portal Master Icy, I am Drobot, dragon of technology and I am here to serve you," He said in a deep booming voice.

"Okay Drobot where are we?" Icy asked.

"You are in Skylands and I am a Skylander,"

"Uh-Huh and how did we get to Skylands?" Icy asked Drobots long pointed claw pointed to the necklace which she had found in the forest which was now around her neck.

Then Rose stood up and walked up to the plant dragon who also bowed them spoke.

"Greetings Portal Master Rose, I am Camo, dragon of Life and I am here to serve you," He said swishing his tail slightly.

"Okay no offense to you guys but this keeps getting weirder and weirder," Rose said patting Camo on the head.

"None taken but we must hurry Hugo and Flynn are waiting and the Mabu are in trouble," Drobot said "I shall explain when we are back at the ruins,"

Rose looked at Icy who shrugged following Drobot who lept over the water along with camo and the girls wadded throught it. Walking onto a platform Icy saw two more dragons a deep purple dark dragon and a light purple dragon with golden horns each standing near a boy the first near a fire haired boy then other standing next to a light blue haired boy. With them were three panda bear looking people and a mole a what ever thingy?

"Cynder! Spyro! We've found them!" Drobot exclaimed.

The purpled dragons turned around pure releif on their faces.

"Good," Spyro said. "This is the Mabu royal family," Spyro said pointing to the panda people "and this is Hugo," Pointing to the mole "And this is Flynn," Pointing to what ever Flynn is.

"Uh Hi I'm Icera call me Icy please and thank-you," Icy said poking her thumb, index and middle finger out of her fist near her face in a wave.

"The name's Rose don't call me anything else," Rose said holding up duel peace sighs.

With a laugh the first boy said "Cool the name's Luke and this is Cynder," He pointed to the dark purple dragon who turned out to be a girl.

The secoud boy held out a hand to be shook "I'm Camron nice to meet you... Oh and this is Spyro," He said pointed pointing with his other hand at the dragon next to him.

Icy shook his hand with a smile until a nerdie sort of voice said "Excuse me but we should leave the tornado is getting closer and it's to dangerous to stay around here," Icy turned around to see Hugo the mole creature.

Suddenly Flynn said in his oh so cocky, and stupid voice "OH yeah I get to fly my balloon!" Before they ran to a large balloon before they got on Hugo whispered soft words of wizdom:

"If you value your life you should hand on,"

You could hear the screams of terrifed skylanders and portal masters as Flynn polited the air craft horribly.

**The end of the chapter: Your reviews get you a funny thing in the front of the chapter with the skylander of your chose!**


	3. The Ruins

**The Ruins: The hub of activity and now home to out four hero's. So I had a reviewer contest and my favorite was a review for Cynder.**

** "Oh My GOSH I found **_**CANDY**_**!" **

**Cynder no that is my emergency writeing candy! No don't eat it! **

** "Nom Nom Nom! So good!"**

**Cynder my Gosh you ate it all! You are so going to get a suger crash later... Well read and we'll see what happens to Cynder later.**

_The Ruins_

The ride to the ruins was a long and uncomfortable one but along the way they had meet the rest of the dragons Whirlwind, Sunburn, Bash and Zap who each pleaged themselves to there respective portal masters. Most of the Dragon's flew besides Bash, Camo, and Zap who couldn't fly. Bash, Camo, and Rose sat on the edge on the balloon Bash throwing up bolders every so often and Rose litterally turned green. To ease the ride Hugo told our hero's the story of Master Eon's final battle.

"Master Eon was a great portal master. He cared about everyone and protected the core of light with all his being, he had found you four a week before his defeat he was going to summon you and train you to take his place but Koas attacked. Koas is a little kid but he is dangerous he created a large army of dark monsters and controls the darkness. Koas came a started a battle with us we were winning until he summoned a monster larger than anything I've ever seen and he distroyed the core of light. It was the only thing keeping the darknesss away. But before he was bannished from the mortal plain Eon sent you the elements of his power: Water, Tech, Life, Earth, Magic, Wind, Fire, and Undead. Now your all here we need you to help rebuild the core of light to save skylands," Hugo said looking up expectedly.

"Alright," Icy said "Where do we start?" The others nodded in unison.

"Oh thank-you!" Hugo exclaimed "I belieave we shoud first start with getting you all a good nights sleep, a good meal, and some new attire," Hugo said with smile.

"I'm not that hungry," Rose shrugged shuddenly her stomach growled loudly.

Icy laughed, deepened her voice and said "Epic fail!" Before laughing like a mad man. Hugo's spirts lightened and the rest of the trip to the ruins were enjoyable. Except for the fact that the balloon shook and shifted causeing screams of terrior, mostly from Icy she fell out like twice only to have Camron and Luke grab her before she fell as Rose got air sick and one of Bash's boulder's crushed a passing bird or five.

_**XELEMENTSX**_

Finally the island had came into sight it was amazing there were ruins even in there tattered state the sun setting the trees and buildings left standing looked almost perfect. But it had lost it's whole Icy wanted to see it whole now that the only thing that was left was a large tower.

The balloon landed only after hitting a dead tree. The passenger's piled out of the basket "Oh sweet ground!" Rose said as she, Bash and Camo hit the ground face first.

"Rose, chill it's dirt," Luke said streching his legs.

"I know but I like dirt," Rose said standing as the rest of the dragons landed.

"Oh my, is what happened after we left?" Whirlwind asked walking to Camron.

"It seems so," Drobot said as he sat next to Icy.

Sadness seemed to flow through the skylanders and portal masters. Hugo jumped in suddenly "But now's not the time to be so sad! It's the time to be happy for what's left here for us!" Hugo stared at the tower "This is the tower where your rooms are and below it in the under ground basement is the mess-hall and training room's, we've got everything we need,"

"Hugo can..." Carmon paused "Can we see the inside?"

"Yes, yes come on I'll show you inside," Hugo said running tword the tower while the others walked calmly. Icy was the first to go inside looking around, the tower on the ground floor had an oak wood floor, a large stone fire pit in the center of the room surounded by a love seat and chairs. In the left lower corner of the room a hatch lead to what Icy guessed were the lower floors.

Icy looked tword the north had four doors the first door was a door that had healthy green vines around it and shiny crystal flowers on the vine the door itself had the same marks as Rose's arms. Next to that door was a door that seemed to shimer with a violet magic a soft wind blew the sparkles around the door it had Camron's marks. The third door had skulls surrounded my black magic, the skull jaw's hung open and inside small flickers of flame danced the door had Luke's markings. The final door were surround by shineing bronze gears that were dusted by dewdrops, on the front of the door were Icy markings.

Icy walked twords the door her hand shaking as her fingers brushed the worn wood; Icy felt a spark fly from her necklace to her fingertips and into the door. "Eek!" Icy screeked jumping then tripping over her own two feet Drobot caught her before she hit her head on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Zap asked running over to his portal master.

"I'm alright that was just weird," Icy said rubbing her hand.

"You most likely just used a small bit of magic to break the seal," Hugo said pushing up his glasses "You can enter the room now I'll be down stairs making something for you all to eat," Hugo said procedeing to the tapdoor.

Icy walked to her door and grabbed the handle and pushed it open her comrades opening there own doors. She saw that behind the door was a spiral stair case leading downwords she staled for a secound but Zap gave her a little nudge down the stairs. Icy walked down for what seemed like forever her heart pounding in her chest she suddenly heard rushing water she kept walking down and the sound got louder as she got closer to the found herself at the bottom of the stairs a small damp room with a door at the end; Icy hesitantly opened the door what she saw made her gasp.

The room behind the door had smooth deep black water smooth stone floors and walls. The first wall you see when you walked in was made of clear ice and behind was a large waterfall behind. The bed was next to the waterfall wall it was a simple bed that had a bronze bedspread and pillows; the head board was bronze also but had gears of many diffrent sizes and shapes decorating it. On the wall to the left of her bed was a large dresser and a closet that had the same design as the bed and the last thing inbetween both of them was a ice vanity. In the corner nerest the dresser was a deep blue victorain style loveseat, and a chair or two surrounding a small fire pit like the one in the main room. The wall to the right had a large silver work bench streaching almost the whole length of the wall; the bench had metals, gears, weapons and parts of broken gadgets littered the surface; tools were hanging on the wall. Lastly the final wall, the one where the door is located, had a empty bookshelf.

"Wow..." Icy said breathlessly she heard a chuckle and turned around her dragons sat near the door.

"Do you like it?" Zap asked.

"I... I love it!" Icy squealed jumping in place.

"Good we'll be upstairs... and then downstairs again just use the trapdoor when your done," Drobot said as he and Zap shut the door.

Icy took a deep breath in before trying to make a list of what she needed "Alright first I need something to wear and the clouthes will be in the," she snapped her fingers "Dresser!" icy walked to the dresser and pulled out the first drawer inside was bed clouthes. Icy shut the first drawer and opened the secound to find tops and pants Icy sorted through the drawer and found a blue off the shoulder long-sleave knit top and a pair of boot cut dark-blue jeans.

"Okay," Icy said after changing "Next I need," she looked at her bare feet "Shoes," she checked the next drawer to find summer clouthes on the left drawer and winter clouthes in the right. Icy opened the last drawer to find shoes of all kinds she picked up a a pair of tan boots and slipped them on her feet. She looked inside the drawer again to find a pair of tan gloves they were fingerless all except for her pinky and thumb she sliped them on .

"Alright lastly I need is something to fight with because I am not being eaten by those little beedy eyed Chompers," Icy walked over to her work bench and looked at the arrsonal she had laying around. "Now lets see," She picked up a large battle ax "Too bulky and heavy," Next as a long fencing sword Icy tried swinging it and it flew out of her hands. "Okay next," Icy soon found a regular sized silver sword the hilt had an frosted blue gem "Hm..." Icy looked around and found a belt with a sheth she put the belt on at a tilted angle and slid the sword into place then began the journey back up the stairs.

_**XELEMENTSX**_

Once again she was in the main room she then proceded down the trap door when the scent of pasta hit her nose. "Icy! You're finally here!" Rose exclaimed running over to her best friend.

"Yeah my room was amazing!" Icy exclaimed "So what's for dinner?"

"A pasta Hugo made he calls it Mabu delight," Rose said Icy took in her friends appearence Rose now wore tan shorts, a green button down belly-top with the sleaves rolled to just above her elbows, tan boots like her own, her hair was now in pig tails and at her side were a pair of vines most likely weapons.

"It tastes amazing," Luke said putting the odd food in his mouth. Luke had also changed he now wore black pants, a red short sleaved colared button down, black boots, and had a twin pistols that seemed to glow red like burning molton metal.

"Why thank-you," Hugo said "My granny taught me how to make it. Camron would you like to eat?" He said turning to the young magic portal master.

"In a minute," Camron said nose deep in a book he now wore blue-jeans, a light blue shirt like Luke's, brown boots, and a staff with a lavander gem on top of two ax blades sat on his back.

"Now portal masters please eat tommarow you must head out on your first mission," Hugo said with a laugh so the portal masters and there dragon's sat down and ate peacefully (At least until Flynn came in) then headed to bed ready to have there first adventure in skyland.

**Finally done I know this wasn't my best chapter but I had to have this to describe everything and the few things I had changed. Also I had uploaded my first verison of chapter two instead of my secound sorry. Now the if you were wondering what happened to Cynder well at the moment-**

** "Cynder let me go I don't want to be hugged!"**

**She's tormenting Spyro with hugs.**

** "But I WUV you!"**

**And has gone completely crazy because of suger overload. But I think *and hope* she'll be better by the next chapter.**

** "Angel I WUV you!"**

**NO Cynder I don't want a hug! Eeeek! R&R Guys! **

** "HUGS!"**

**Eeeepp!**


End file.
